


Advent Swap Au Ficlets

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Blood, Chaos and Free Will, Child Death, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killer Chase, Past Character Death, Personality Swap, Soft Anti, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: Little mini stories that may or may not be canon to the on going story of Chaos and Free Will.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos and Free Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337582) by [mayathedaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer). 



Jameson looked out the window his eyes lighting up. He quickly ran out the door, kicking off into the air, laughing to himself. Snow began to fall on top of him as he laid in the air smiling and giggling.

“JJ! What are you doing? It’s freezing and you’re in your pajamas! What if someone saw you like that!” Jameson looked down to see Marvin bundled up looking as though he’d just gotten home from the hospital.

“Bro! Look! It’s snow! You think we can play in it later?” Jameson asked laughing sitting upright again.

“JJ you have work today as do I…later…” Marvin rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Come on, I don’t want you getting sick again. Jack got so -”

“Marvin, we’re not there anymore!” Jameson yelled his hands suddenly covered in flames. He blinked shaking head, the flames dying down. “Come on. Please. Before we go off to work.” Jameson begged.

Marvin sighed, “Land please. Get dressed. I’ll get more caffeine and then if more people want to join…” He paused. “Maybe, alright?” He relented with a sigh. Jameson cheered landing before hurrying towards the door.

“I’m going to ask Anti and Seán I bet they’ll join me!” he yelled back at him before running into the door. 


	2. Little Stars

There were old tales of making wishes during certain times and on certain items. Each and every one Marvin did, every first star he got to see, he’d softly mutter the same one under his breath. He kept some change for when he went to the park to toss into the fountain, his hand brushing the ring once in a while. His final habit was to fold small stars when he tried to keep himself awake. With each sleepless night he got close to his wish - or he hoped.

Finally, he filled his jar one night and Marvin sighed hugging it close to him. He whispered under his breath, “I wish he would actually look at me.”

“Is that your heart’s desire?” a small voice asked coming from the jar.

“Wh…what?” Marvin asked back pulling the jar away from himself. His little paper stars shifted but he couldn’t see anything in them.

“Is that your heart’s desire? For that one special man to notice you, doctor? He can finally be yours.” The voice said soothing. Marvin watched as the stars began to swirl slowly in the jar. “What do you say, doctor?”

“I do. That…that is what I want. Please grant me my desire.” Marvin said leaning forward. He wasn’t sure if he was just sleep deprived or not but he needed this right now. He stuck his hand in his pocket feeling the change and more importantly the ring. He needed anything else right now.

“Very well, doctor.” The stars began to disappear in the jar and appear as an actual night sky in Marvin’s eyes. To the rest of the world, the jar had begun to fill with static. “Then you shall have your man and your happiness. Just don’t forget to relax.” The voice said calmly and Marvin fell over on his desk.


	3. Movie Night

It had been a while now since the family had picked a house to crash at for the day. This time, 53 unceremoniously invited all of the brothers to a movie night at Marvin’s place. Marvin quickly said no to the idea but offered Jackson’s place instead. After some hesitation they agreed with his suggestion and met up at the hero’s home.

“So what’s the plan, Spandex?” Jameson shifted uncomfortably as a few of them flopped onto the couch while he spotted Marvin move to a corner chair with a book.

“I…I don’t know. Everyone just crashed here. This wasn’t my -.”

“I brough’ a Disney movie t’ watch! An’ popcorn long as hot hands can still pop it!” 53 called out.

“Which one?” Chase grumbled stealing Anti’s hat to mess with his hair. Anti’s wheelchair was sat empty next to the couch.

“Princess and the Frog.” 53 mentioned moving toward the tv.

“Works for me. I can use some old fashion voodoo to get ideas.” Henrik said with a shrug as he sat in the only solo chair.

 _Long as Jameson promises to not belt the words, unlike Tangled._ Jackie signed.

“Oh man, we were still at the mansion when we did Tangled. I’m still pretty sure Mother Gothel is what snapped Seán’s coding.” Jameson joked, kicking off into the air sitting cross legged midair. “Did we watch that movie with all five kids?”

Anti sniffled slightly causing 53 to shoot a glare towards the hero before handing him a metal bowl full of popcorn kernels. Jameson shrunk slightly taking the bowl.

“No, only my three. That was right before Stacy ran off with them.” Chase said, now wearing Anti’s hat, as 53 got the movie in. “The kids had already been buried and crazy woman was on her way to it.” He continued before getting thwapped upside the head. “Ow!”

“No more!” 53 exclaimed as the popcorn began popping from Star’s fire hands. “Movie time, Glitchy boy!” he exclaimed smacking him again.

“Ok, ok I get it! Sheesh. Pass the popcorn twinker!” he yelled and Jameson put the still warm popping bowl next to them before flying back to his spot. 


	4. No More String Lights

Anti peaked his head into the living room as he heard angry glitching cursing, “WhY d0 yøU k3eP tuRninG 0Ň!”

“Ch…Chase?” Anti called in, worried.

“I đ○nŤ evEn h@vE theM ÞluGg3Ď iN!” He groaned. Anti saw Chase trying to wrap green and red lights around a tree. He moved closer as the lights began to flicker on and off again.

“Chasey?” Anti asked and Chase quickly turned around the lights wrapping around him lighting up once again.

“FűcKinG ŁigHt§!” Chase bellowed before looking to Anti. “Bro I’m sort of in the middle of something Ånnøying...” He said trying to calm down, glitching out of the string of lights. There was a popping noise letting him know a bulb had burst due to the stunt. Chase’s septic eye began to twitch.

“Uh….um….uh… Chase wo-would you like some uh- help?” Anti asked keeping an eye on his brother’s twitching hand.

“Yes, yes I would Anti.” Chase managed through gritted teeth. “If I see that robot alone, he’s going to need another readjustment.”

“Ch..Chase please don’t break Seán. Please. We’ll figure these out.” Anti said his voice shaking slightly picking up the light strand. Chase groaned and grumbled under his breath but gladly accepted the help putting up the lights.


	5. Windy Day

Henrik grumbled lowly under his breathe pulling the cloak closer to him. He struggled against the wind as he walked.

“Don’t teleport home he said. It’s lazy he said. Ba…ahhh!” he yelled as a particularly large gust of wind found it’s way under his cloak. Unceremoniously the cloak puffed before flipping covering his eyes. He tried to quickly pull the cloak back down only to find the edge of it caught on his mask

“Oh you have got to be….” He groaned annoyed reaching up trying to untangle himself. As he stood there trying to untangle another gust of wind caught him off guard. This time the gust blew the front of the cloak piece of clothing becoming an ever-tangled mess. He started swearing in multiple languages.

“Nope, nope! Screw this!” He said angrily as his eyes began to glow.

“tropelet” he growled and disappeared.


	6. Sleeping Angels

Anti always seemed to find was to the cemetery during the holidays. He paced the familiar rows, a small Sleeping Beauty doll and a plastic lightsaber in one hand. Some flowers tucked under his arm and a bottle in his other hand. It was his little tradition this time of year ever since. He paused as he saw the markers come into view. His knees began to shake a bit not wanting to move closer but eventually moved.

He knelt in front of the two smaller markers brushing it of snow placing toys in front of each of each of the kids names.

“He…hey kiddos… I made it. And I remembered what you liked. My Jedi in training Jason and for my little princess Carrie…” He gulped slightly wiping his face as he started to hiccup. “A-another sleeping princess…” he hiccupped the tears started to well up worse. “I miss you kiddos, so very much.” Finally they started to flow freely. He sniffled, wiping his cheek again still hiccupping.

“S…sorry angels. I know I promised for your b-b-birth…days that I wouldn’t c-cry. But I ca-can’t help it…” Anti choked out before reaching out and tracing their names. “I…have to talk…t...to your mom ok?”

He moved to the larger headstone in the shape of a heart now fidgeting slightly with the flowers. He gulped slightly sitting on his heels.

“H…hi Janelin. I brought some flowers for the holidays. I hope…” Anti gulped slightly now picking at his bandages, “I mean, I hope you like them.” He said placing them in front of the headstone. He pulled the bottle close to him opening.

“Hope you don’t mind. It’s whiskey not wine but you know I-“ he stopped talking for a moment and took a small swig. “I always liked whiskey over your wine.” He took another swig this time longer. Anti’s tears began to fall once more only this time not as heavily.

“Jan for your birthday. Someone brought you a bear. I brought flowers and re…remember we had wine.” He hiccupped wiping his face. “Ne…need to thank…” he hiccupped again, “thank them. I…I should go Jan. I-I have pl-plans…I’ll be back for Jason’s birthday. Promise.” He said getting up and heading for the exit the partially finished bottle in hand. He blinked confused, thinking he saw Marvin but shook his head as the other man walked farther way.


	7. Henrik the Greatest

It was another day at work, another new spell for his book. He saw the boy ahead of him - crying, alone, scared. Just like all the other ones. His eyes began to glow as the light on the camera turned on.

Show time.

The boy tried to crawl away from him but the chains prevented him from getting very far.

“Henrik the Greatest mage is here and is going to demonstrate the might and power of fire.” He heard Jack’s words. He set off a wall of flame behind him, more for the aesthetic than what he was being told to do. The boy had curled up like a wild animal. With a small smirk he set the trembling mess ablaze with a blue, white flame instead of the red of the wall still crackling behind him.

There was a loud scream from the fire though it was hard to tell if it had come from the boy or the fire itself. Henrik’s smirk fell, watching the flames die down.

“Would you look at that majesty. The awe and pure magic of it all” Henrik said having memorized his lines perfectly from here. The white flames finished and the fire wall behind him dimmed as he saw all that was left. Nothing but ashes and soot.


	8. Unexpected Guest

It had been snowing pretty badly the past few days. Most of the brothers had crashed at Henrik’s home once again only to get trapped by the sudden dump. While most of the brothers hung around and talked a loud banging came from the front door.

“I got it! It’s gotta be Marvin finally!” Star yelled out, running to the door before opening it.

There stood Marvin, breathing heavy, something hidden under his coat. Star opened his mouth to say something before the doctor pushed through looking frantic.

“Coffee Bean?” Star asked turning watching the man run towards a room.

“Not now, Star! Henrik! I need blankets and a warming pad! 53 a warm bath but not extremely hot this is extremely important!” Marvin yelled out readjusting the something he had hidden under his coat. “Shhh, shhh, it’s ok we made it you’re going to get warm” he said in a much softer tone as the something seemed to slightly wiggle.

“Mårvin wHąt aŘe you hiĎing thEre?” Chase asked twitching as he sat near Anti. Marvin sighed, unwrapping his coat to show a brown-haired girl shivering badly in his arms. Chase’s eyes grew seeing her.

“I found her trying to get to the hospital. Guess she thought you were there and not here.” He said as the girl curled in more from losing the coat's little heat.

“Lıl¥...” Chase said standing slowly. Jackie hurried to them with a fairly warm blanket. The doctor quickly took it wrapping it around the girl.

“53 where are we on that bath?!” Marvin called out heading for the bathroom.

“Wait…wait…Marvin!” Chase said following after him. “WåiŤ!” Marvin paused at the doorway the bundle still shivering in his arms.

“D…Daddy?” the bundle asked turning to look at the man.

“H…Hey there Lily-bear. What were you doing sneaking away from your mom?” Chase asked hesitating a bit.

“Mom said we…we….c-c-couldn’t… s-s-see you…” Lily managed through chattering teeth.

“Chase we really need to get her body temperature up.” Marvin said moving to the bathtub.

“Please, let me. You can hover but please…” Chase said, hurrying after him again.

“Okay. Please warm her slowly, and please find out if she came alone. I only found her in the snow storm.” Chase nodded taking the small girl in his arms and gave a small genuine smile moving to the tub.

“I got you Lils I got you.” He whispered gently to her.


	9. Hot Cocoa Club

Anti sat propped up, bundled with several blankets and pillows supporting him. He looked next to him as a girl sneezed before sniffled. She pulled the blanket around her closer to her body.

“Alright.” Anti and Lily looked up to see Marvin on the phone. “Yes, I promise Stacey, she’s perfectly healthy. We had a bit of a scare but she’s doing a lot better now.” Marvin paused again rolling his eyes, now noticing Chase following him around. “Yes once this storm passes I’ll bring her with me to the hospital for you to pick up - Chase?” he paused looking at the man who quickly shook his head no. “Nope. Haven’t seen him since his discharge. She’s staying with me, Star and 534N. Don’t worry, Sean’s got her. He’s good with the kids. You know that.” Marvin said groaning rubbing his temples. “Alright. Bye, Stacey.” Marvin hung up before looking at Chase.

“Well?” Chase asked. Lily leaned forward before sneezing again.

“Well, she can’t leave in this blizzard Chase. Stacey says the other two are safely with her. Lily was supposed to be the scout. Find you then go back for them and sneak them out but she got caught up in the storm. So, until we thaw out and her cold passes she’s staying with us.” Marvin said putting the phone away before pausing.

“Hold on I have to take this call privately. Work.” He said pulling a differently colored phone. Anti watched as Marvin answered the phone before closing the door to a different room.

“You hear that, Lils? You get to stay here for a bit longer.” Chase said smiling causing Lily to cheer and cough.

“Oh, stay bundled. Yo’ da!” Chase called out and 53 peaked his head out, his arms full of decorations. “You think you can get Lily some of your famous hot cocoa?” Anti perked slightly. “Better make that two cocoas! One for Anti too.”

“I-I’m ok bro…” Anti began before Lily giggled.

“We can be hot chocolate pals, uncle Anti.” She said happily moving closer to him.

“Careful with your uncle Anti. His back is still hurt bad, but yeah let's enjoy this time while we got it Anti.” Chase mentioned smiling genuinely.

“Two hot cocoas then you and sawbones need ta help me put up the decorations. It’s bad enough bird boy and dapper ain’t helping me. Shootin’ star help me hang the high stuffs and - Wait, where’s sawbones?” 53 asked looking around.

“Taking a work call.” Anti said looking at him. “Lily and I can watch a movie while you guys work…if you think that’s a good idea I mean…”

“Great idea. I’ll get something going for you two and then drag Marvin out of the room to help decorate.” Chase now grinning moving to the tv.


	10. Hospital Visit

Scott sat at the desk leaning back on the phone. “And you’re sure we can get it rescheduled?” he watched the ceiling barely noticing the door open. “No, I know but you spent a lot for the place for this storm to just cancel the plans.” He groaned out before chuckling at something the person said. “No, no, no don’t worry about me. Everyone who got stuck here are just making camp and making the best until the storm passes.”

The person at the door cleared their throat loudly causing Scott to jump and fall out of his chair with a loud crash. He groaned loudly rubbing his head, “Hey I’ll call you back with an update…I’m ok I swear someone came into my office.” He hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket, before looking to who had come in.

“Harris?” he asked confused before getting up fully.

“That’s not my name but we’re not here to talk about that.” Host said shaking his head.

“Wait what are you doing here? I cleared you for discharge you weeks ago.” Scott continued a hand going to a cup of coffee before sipping it very carefully.

“I went to the house for the yearly visit and big G sent me here to pick you up. Well you know me always a sign of disaster because then the cloud god opened up and…” Host made a fart noise with his tongue making a downward motion with his hands.

“Even I can’t see shit doc. Echoes don’t come back in blizzard conditions so I’m actually..” he waved a hand in front of his bandaged eyes chuckling, “blind as a Hostie! So you’re stuck with me until we thaw and I can take you back to the house like big G-fuckhimself-arren asked me to.” Host said shrugging.

“Yeah right holidays. Forgot Andy expects us there for those.” Scott said groaning running a hand through his hair.

“For now, you’re with me, I guess.” Scott muttered out putting his glasses on. “I’ll have to make a call later then.”

“To your lover?” Host drawled out bored. Leaning on what he thought was the wall.

“What? No. To cancel appointments, you know I’m not interested in anyone.” Scott said shaking his head moving past him.

“I was joking?” Host asked following after him.


	11. Christmas Ghost

Through the estate there was chattering and those milling about. Most were talking about the return of Michael and wondering if they would get back soon. One of the five Bims paused in conversation as he thought he had heard a noise coming from the mantle.

“Bim?” Another Bim asked as he broke away to check out the noise.

“Did you hear that noise, Bim?” he asked moving to the mostly empty fireplace. They were waiting on Scott to start the fire with Đark gone.

“It’s probably nothing, Bim.” The second Bim looked behind, “I’m going to go, Bim don’t forget to catch up soon.”

The first Bim nodded before looking up the chimney. There was Jim shimmed halfway up and stuck with his camera in his hand.

“Jim?” Bim asked curious. The man looked down and chuckled slightly looking them over.

“Hey Bim uh…two?” he asked hopeful. Bim nodded to the question before the distressed man continued, “So I heard something up here thought I caught a glimpse of the ghost of Christmas that Host has been talking about and well….” Jim trailed off, looked around at his surroundings.

“Do you need a hand getting unstuck?” Bim asked shaking his head in disbelief.

“No, no, I got it. I want to catch the ghost on camera! Michael promised me $100 if I can get proof that it exists!” Jim exclaimed.

“Alright but if Host and Scott get back and you’re still up there it’s going to get awfully toasty real fast.” Bim chuckled pulling his head from the fireplace dusting his hair of soot and fixing it.

“I know! I have Ip Lee on look out to help me down so I can get my money before I roast!” Jim called and Bim heard more shuffling and assumed he’d gone back to shimmying his way up the chimney.


	12. Not So Merry

Marvin looked at his secondary phone waiting for it to ring before the door opened. He winced, realizing that a migraine had been forming since they had disconnected.

“Yo, Breeder! Da wants you, me and twinker out there to decorate the place!” Chase yelled out from the doorway. Marvin quickly hid the phone pulling out his usual one.

“How about no. You and 53 know perfectly well how I feel about this time of the year.” Marvin grumbled sitting on the guest bed checking his work email.

“What’s got your Wh⁰rė shØrţs in a bundle?” Chase asked glitching closer to him his voice rising.

“Oh I don’t know Chase. How about work breathing down my neck about drunk idiots coming into the ER every five minutes, Anti’s snail pace of progress with his spine that **you** caused, I have no caffeine in this place, and to top it off? The holidays are the absolute worse in this place when your family reminds you of your mistake every five seconds!” Marvin yelled before straightening his glasses, his secondary phone ringing again.

“Fuck, it’s work again. Probably some idiots who can’t drive…” Marvin took a deep breath. “I’ll be out there in a few minutes. I have to give instructions to those that are there. Scott’s running short staffed and I’m purely over the phone.” Marvin said a bit softer.

Chase frowned as the man pulled the phone out, “Five minutes. And you better not let Sean catch you with that phone.” He said before leaving.


	13. Picture Perfect Past

Anti smiled, handing Carrie the next wrapped gift as Jason tore into the paper of his gift. Jan took another sip from her glass before hearing a knock at the door.

“I got it.” She said getting up from her seat, “I think those two are from your twin! Let me know what he got them and if I should take them away!” She called out as she was headed for the door. Anti looked after her.

“Of course, Jan, dear.” He called after his voice small but cheerful. He looked back to the two kids as Jason unwrapped a plastic gag knife that looked fairly real. “That looks really nice Jason you better thank your Uncle Chase next time you see him.” The boy looked up handing him the package.

“Alright dad. Can I play with it?” Jason asked before they heard shouting from the door.

“Just let me see them, Jan!”

“Uncle Marvin?” Jason asked looking in the direction that his mom had gone.

“Sounds like him. Sounds like he’s had a pretty stressful day at work bud. Oh look, your uncle Chase got your sister a sleeping beauty doll.” Carrie looked up at them as she began to play with the doll. The shouting continued from the front door before it ended with a slam. Jan came back her glass now empty and large bag in her other hand.

“You ok, Jan, dear? What did Marvin want?” She put the bag next to him, rolling her eyes.

“He came to drop off gifts for the kids.” She said simply heading for the kitchen. He dropped the subject of what he and the kids had overheard.

“O-oh that was nice of him.” Anti said keeping the smile. “What do you two say? Want to see what you uncle Marvin came up with this year?”

“Yeah Marvin has the best gifts! He gave me Star Wars for my birthday!” Jason said trying to dig into the bag.

“Oh yeah, he did, didn’t he?” Anti said pausing slightly. “Well go ahead Jason and when we go to the hospital next we’ll thank him for the movie and whatever you get alright?” Jason pulled a gift.

“Ok dad…” he said smiling sliding a pink one to Carrie.


	14. Not a Creature Was Stirring

Marvin walked through the apartment quietly, checking in the rooms and on everyone. Chase was comfortable, snuggled up with his daughter, though not asleep. He glanced up at him before looking back at the sleeping girl who shifted sleepily. He moved past him to the second bed they had set up for Anti.

After a few minutes of night time checkup he breathed a small sigh. Just as quietly as he entered the room, he left waving nonchalantly towards Chase. He looked towards the couch to see Star snoring his mask halfway off his face and using his cloak as a blanket. Marvin rolled his eyes leaning over and taking the mask off completely causing the man to shift slightly. He shook his head putting the mask in Star’s pocket before heading for the door.

“Well, if it ain’t the mouse of the snow storm. Sawbones, where ye headed?” Marvin froze at the soft voice looking over his shoulder.

“Sean…I have to go. I’m getting stir crazy and work is piling up. You understand right? I have to just keep moving. Now…” He put his hand on the door handle.

“Don’t get killed” 53 said simply shaking his head before looking away. Marvin blinked before pulling his coat closer, opening the door, and hurrying out the door.


	15. Never Forget

“Keep going Marvin. If you don’t you won’t get anymore caffeine.” The voice was silky in his ear as he looked at the patient. Could they even be called a patient though? Under his eye and with the camera’s ever looming presence he knew the person wasn’t going to get better. If anything they were about to end up in some unmarked ditch or burned to ashes to leave no trace of what they had actually done. Incredible acting, that’s what he’d claim.

“Chase already completed three videos and you don’t want to be out done by a Brody, now do you?” his voice became louder and sweeter as though encompassing him. He looked down to see the faceless patient was now Anti who looked up at him a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“How could you, Marvin?” Anti asked his neck beginning to bleed before Marvin jolted awake screaming. He took a moment, placing his head in his hands feeling it pound before reaching into his drawer and taking a few caffeine pills out. He looked at them wincing before popping them in his mouth, trying to ignore the memory of the voice, as he waited for the caffeine to kick in. His eyes wandered to the clock curious. Midnight. He’d been asleep for two hours, maybe three tops. Marvin groaned shaking his head getting up and heading out needing some air.


	16. The Brodys

Yelling was constant  
Heart growing distant  
The fights were becoming nightly  
Did they forget the days filled softly

The kids could never choose  
There was never a place to refuse  
I never want to see your face  
And now there’s no longer a chance

One heart now two again  
Her voice screaming of madmen  
Just bring them back please  
But you will never take my apologies

Will you?


	17. Lies All About

53 watched as Marvin closed the door, noting the snow still coming down in the darkness. There was a faint ticking noise behind him that he hadn’t noticed before. He turned and rubbed the back of his head.

“BEANG.” He said simply moving to the android.

“534N. You do know he is hiding something from the family again. Someone simply watching him can see his recent activity has been different.” BEANG said, looking after the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know all 'at BEANG, but what can we does? If we try n' confront 'im on it it mite not help us find out nothin' but I does wonder what's goin' on now. Dammit Marvin, why?" 53 asked, looking back towards the door.

“Confronting him may not work but there may be someone else who knows. Chase and Henrik knew about his previous affair. Perhaps try them once again?” BEANG suggested, tilting his head slightly in a thinking manner.

"Probably safer option, who ort we start with?" 53 shrugged looking back at his fellow android.

“Although at a safe distance Chase was the last one I saw speak to the Doctor, So when he awakens, and is not preoccupied by his daughter, I would suggest him. This all assuming the doctor does not return while our backs are metaphorically turned, of course.” BEANG explained his eyes glancing towards the door where the twins were resting

"Were gone suggest Henrik, but seein' as that's th' case, we go do what we can with Chase." 53 said sighing before heading towards his own room.


	18. White Out

The snow was still coming in sideways as Marvin pulled his coat closer. He had attempted to take the car but found it impossible to unbury. So now, he trudged along against the wind in the dark. His only light the occasional street lamp.

“…vin Jackson...” Marvin paused in his step, looking around confused. There was no one as far as he could see. He began to shiver harshly shaking his head and holding his arms close to him. He continued on, trying to ignore the voice he thought he had heard.

‘Lack of caffeine. This always happens with lack of caffeine.’ Marvin thought, continuing on. His steps started to slow as his breathing got heavy.

“Ok…ok…I think…I think I see the hospital?” Marvin said before slipping on a patch of ice. He winced, staying where he had fallen.

‘I should get up…’ he thought trying to move. His body began to get up before falling again.

“Wh…why can’t I st-stop sh-sh-sh-shaking…” Marvin stuttered out laying his head back into the snow. “I-I n-ne-ne-ee-ed…” his teeth chattering. His eyes began to close as he heard a distant voice.

“Hey there’s…” Marvin tried to open his eyes to see.

“Blind! Remem….” Another distant voice responded. Marvin began to drift to sleep thinking he saw a flash of long blonde hair.

“J-J-J-an?” he asked confused.

“Munchkin?!” he heard as he drifted off.


	19. The Past and Present

It was white as far as the eye could see. The snow seemed to have stopped but not just stopped but frozen in midair. Marvin looked around himself before looking down. He was missing the snow gear that he was sure he’d put on before heading out. Even without the winter gear he didn’t feel cold or anything for that matter.

He reached out to touch one of the snowflakes frozen in midair. As his bare finger made contact the flake turned to blood causing Marvin to quickly withdraw his hand. In the process, touching more snow that in turn turned to blood. He could feel his heart- No, wait. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat at all, and just now he was aware the he wasn’t actually breathing while standing upright.

 _What the fuck,_ he mouthed the words unable to escape him. He attempted to run but found the snow hugging him close suddenly. He looked down to see multiple pairs of hands now gripping his legs and ankles. Marvin’s eyes widened as the ground became covered in people reaching for him.

 _No no no,_ he mouthed trying to free his legs from the moving mass. As he continued to watch some of the formless faces became clearer. Those from the days in front of the camera, those he failed to save, failed as a doctor, people from the hospital, his own brothers. He once again tried to move his legs as he spotted a pair of lifeless figures far away from him. His mouth opened to try to scream out to them as a pair of arms wound around his middle snaking up to his chest. Before a hand covered his mouth the other taking his left arm and tightly gripping behind his back.

“How have you been, my friend? Been busy? So many innocent lives lost, their blood is on your hands Marvin. Now then time to return to where you belong my surgeon. Your camera waits for you.” The voice was instantly recognizable to him. He tried to resist him, tried to ignore his words but the two figures seemed much clearer now and his eyes honed in on them.

“Shall I go retrieve and revive a couple toys for my Dr. Cure? Your own biological brother and who’s your new play thing, Jackson?” The voice purred in his ear. “I can feel your heart beating for him, maybe we should rip his out while he’s awake.”

All at once, his heart began beating heavily in his chest and he felt as though he was burning up.

“We aren’t done, Jackson. You, your brother or your lover there. I will find you and you will… all…again.” The voice was becoming very distant and the scene was fading as his head became lighter.

“Jeremy? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” He heard distantly and smiled to himself shaking his head.


	20. Congratulations

Jameson hesitated, holding his present close to him. He was watching his brother unwrap other gifts now, getting nervous over the gift he’d had made. There was a pause and Marvin made eye contact with Jameson who shuffled slightly. Slowly he walked over handing him the gift.

“I know it’s not much bro but congratulations and Merry Christmas.” Jameson said nervously. Marvin blinked, before taking it from him.

“Uh alright. Is it more coffee because that stuff kept me going through that last little bit, JJ.” Marvin joked opening as Jameson shuffled from foot to foot.

“N-not exactly…” Jameson said with a nervous smile.

Marvin opened the box to find what looked like a neatly folded white suit shirt. He frowned, looking back up at him confused.

“Um pull it out…you’ll understand once it’s out of the box bro. I promise.” Jackson explained. To which Marvin shrugged and pulled it out. It unfurled to reveal it was a lab coat instead. Marvin still gave a confused look but nodded at least understanding the man’s train of thought. Rather Jameson’s usual lack of thought.

“Thanks JJ I mean I’d get one even-” Jameson shook his head cutting him. He made a hesitative motion to spin it around. Marvin blinked turning it around. On the back it proudly displayed Dr. in gold print and Magnificent in the bi pride flag colors. Right underneath his newer last name was a picture of a stethoscope.

Marvin blinked once again at the gift before chuckling looking up at Jameson. “Oh my god. It just hit me Jay. I’m Dr. Magnificent.” He gave a small chuckle at the name a tear escaping him.

“So, you like it?” Jameson asked hesitantly now at the man crying. Without warning Marvin pulled him into a hug.

“I do JJ. I really do. I’ll wear this every day to work as Dr. Magnificent!” Marvin promised - a difficult promise, he would learn.


	21. No Cold nor Snow

Jameson jumped at his cell phone ringing. “Whoa wha….” He looked around, seeing the darkened apartment. He rubbed his eyes, reaching for his cell phone on the coffee table groggily.

“Golly, I’m coming, I’m coming.” He muttered grabbing it, answering, before really looking at who was calling. “H-Hello?” he asked sleepily. There was a bit of a pause, “Yes this is Jameson Jackson.” He said sleepily. There was a long pause as Jameson listened to the person on the other line before bolting upright again.

“What do you mean my brother’s in a coma? What happened? He was here last time I saw him!” He asked as he rushed to stand up. “Yeah, I’m next in line to him with signing paperwork, um…uh…” Jameson looked outside seeing the snow still falling but slower now. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be there as soon as I can. Please call me with any updates on his condition.” With that, Jameson hung up the phone, getting his boots and coat on.

“Where are you heading out at this time of night Jameson? It is -7⁰C and while the snow has let up it would be-” The hero cut the android off as he finished bundling up.

“I got a call from the hospital! Someone found Marvin unconscious outside the building. They said he’s fallen into a coma and need the next of kin to come right away.” Jameson explained quick. BEANG took a moment to process before shaking his head.

“Allow me to go with you so that the same thing doesn’t happen to you Jameson. I am immune to the cold, so I will be able to make sure you do not succumb to the environment.” Jameson hesitated for a moment before nodding, opening the door for them.

After a while, Jameson ran into the front door of the hospital out of breath. He ran towards the front desk who immediately pointed down the hall where a nurse was waiting.

“Are you Jameson Jackson?” the nurse asked looking up at him.

“Yes can I see my brother?” Jameson asked quickly.

“Not as of yet. We need you to sign some papers for him and once Dr. Bing stabilizes him he’ll be allowed visitors. Alright?” the nurse spoke calmly and slowly for the man who was shivering slightly.

“A-Alright.” He said signing the paperwork before sighing.

“Ok if you’d like to go to the cafeteria. There’s hot chocolate, coffee, and soup still being served for the late shift. The overflow café is a makeshift camp with cots, blankets and pillows. I suggest getting warmed up alright?” the nurse mention smiling pointing in a direction. Jameson nodded heading in that direction, BEANG follow after him.


	22. Please Hear Me

Scott took off his glasses, letting them hang around his neck, moving swiftly around the man in the bed. He listened to the very consistent, though slowed-down heart rate from the monitor, once in a while glancing towards the machine.

“You’re pacing, Scott, and it’s throwing off my sight.” An annoyed sounding voice grumbled.

“Then take your medicine Noris and sleep.” He said moving to the man’s other side checking a reading as the door opened.

“Doctor Bing?” the nurse asked. Scott looked up and nodded waving her in, “So Dr. Magnificent’s brother did come in. Um, Jameson Jackson and signed all the paperwork for him. He did ask if he could see his brother but I sent him off to get warm first.” She said looking down at her clipboard.

“Alright for now just wait Kristen.” He said sighing taking the still figure’s cleared off hand.

“Why were you out there? I told you-” he groaned slightly squeezing his hand. “Why don’t you listen to me Mun-” ha paused again hearing the heart rate monitor increase in speed ever so slightly. “Mun…Jeremy? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” His voice gaining a warm sound to it.

Slowly, very slowly, the hand he had been holding squeezed back.


	23. Two Figures

BEANG shook the sleeping hero awake on the cot, “Jameson. Jameson, the nurse is trying to get your attention.” Jackson groggily sat up rubbing his eyes again.

“I’m up, I’m up PQ what’s the emergency?” he asked ruffling his hair with a yawn.

“Once again, Jameson. The nurse is calling for you. It is about your brother, I believe.” Jameson’s eyes widened as the explanation left BEANG. He tossed the blanket off of himself standing quickly.

“Is that forgetful doc letting people see him finally?” Jameson asked extremely fast bouncing in place. A figure caught the corner of his eye but his mind was set on Marvin at the moment.

“I believe that is what she said along with-” BEANG stopped and Jameson raced off towards Marvin’s room. The red headed nurse barely had a chance to stop the man as he crashed through the door.

Inside Marvin was sitting up propped in bed, a mask over his nose and lips, listening to Dr. Bing talk who was sitting next to him. The man gave an airy chuckle before looking at the door.

“J…J…” Marvin said out of breath. He looked to Scott for help as Jameson moved towards them.

“I think what he means is try to be a bit gentler with the doors around here!” Scott said and Marvin nodded.

“You’re awake!” Jameson said loudly. Marvin shook his head at the man.

“No…I’m…dead…” he said before looking to Scott annoyed who chuckled.

“Give your lungs time, Jeremy. You did just come out of a death like sleep.” He received another look from him causing the doctor to roll his eyes. “No, you’re not going back to sleep. Now if you don’t mind I haven’t gotten food yet and Harris went ahead of me to get whatever they’re serving the midday people.” Scott mentioned getting up. Marvin rolled his hand annoyed shooing him away.

“Are you ok, bro?” Jameson asked hesitantly. Marvin sighed before tilting his head side to side before shaking it no.

“I will be…” his voice very shaky and soft. Jameson nodded taking Scott’s seat, as BEANG made his way into the room.


	24. To All A Good Visit

Marvin gasped, waking up and feeling a touch. He wheezed weakly before feeling something being placed in his nose. He breathed a bit easier as his glasses were put on his head allowing him to see clearly again. Next to him, was Scott Bing again, who reached over and gripped his hand.

“Hey, you got some people here to see you. Seems like the storm finally cleared out and the crews were able to clear out the roads for everyone. You feeling up to seeing people, Ma…Ma… Jeremy?” Scott asked gently. Marvin looked toward the door before nodding.

“Alright. Just take it easy ok? Try not to talk too much or you’ll have to go back to the full mask.” Scott explained as he stood up. Marvin nodded, rolling his eyes.

As soon as Scott opened the door, 53 and Star rushed in shortly filling in with the rest of the house. Marvin blinked as all three Brody kids ran up to his bed.

“Hi Uncle Marvin! Dad said you were an idiot and got really sick!” Lily said causing Marvin to give a painful airy chuckle.

“You didn’t have to quote me exactly there, Lils, but yeah. You back from the dead, hopper?” Chase asked, moving forward ruffling the girl’s hair before she coughed.

“More…or…less.” He pointed to each of the kids individually curiously looking up at them. 53 shrugged at his confusion.

“‘en Star got back an’ said what ha’ened t’ ya we decided t’ call Stacey. Mention’ that ya got hurt an’ took Lilyflower ‘n with Star.” 53 explained.

“Well I sort of kind of begged for Grayson and Sam to come over since I was so worried about you and amazingly she agreed. Just don’t tell her Chase is here. They’re only over to visit you and food but still” Star said smiling proudly to himself.

“Good…job…Star.” Marvin said slowly smiling watching everyone mill around him. He relaxed into the bed, keeping Scott in the corner of his eye, smiling.


End file.
